Secert Kept
by DreamGirl123
Summary: How far would one go to keep a secret? For Bella, she will go as far as killing herself, but the downside is that Edward is trying to save her at the same time. All Human. Edward x Bella pairing.
1. The Project

Dear Readers:

Same Chapter just fixed the grammar on it. Chapter five will be posted latter today.

Disclaimer for the whole story: Not Mine

* * *

><p>Mr. Banner's classroom for 12th grade English was filled with laughter and teenage smiles lined the walls; however, Mr. Banner was not very happy as he walked into class Monday morning and the reason was due to the teacher meeting he had just come out of.<p>

So, Mr. Banner pulled open the old oak door of the classroom allowing it to slam behind him, walked or more like shuffled to his desk, and loudly placed his brief case on his desk before calling attention to the students scattered throughout the room. But just like any other high school students they ignored their wonderful teacher.

"Class!" he said as drawling in another short breath to finish his sentence "Sit down!"

However, instead of the students sitting down in their assigned seats they chose to sit on the nearest chair or in some cases a table desk, closest to them. For this was sitting down.

"In your assigned seats," Mr. Banner huffed while pulling out the group set of journals he was just given by the board of directors from his meeting this morning.

The student's all-in return to his request got up and went to their assigned seats.

"Now, first off let me begin by saying that I am not in a very fantastic mood." Mr. Banner said his voice snarling on the fantastic part. "So, with that being your warning I suggest that you all be on your best behavior." He finished with his 'evil' eye.

Nevertheless, as always one of the boys snickered at his warring and who was it other than the famous, Mr. Edward Cullen himself.

"Do you have a problem Mr. Cullen?" Asked Mr. Banner although he was already regretting his question when he knew the only response he would get would be a smart ass comment from the young boy.

"Just wanted to know what made you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Did you not get any last night?" Edward spoke barely being able to get out his rhetorical questions before him and his friends erupted into laughter.

"Mr. Cullen move to sit by Isabella." Mr. Banner said pointing to the girl with her head lying on her desk, ear plugs firmly placed in her ears.

"Oh! Come on man." Edward said not wanting to sit by the weird, freak like girl across the room that just so happened to be the farthest away from his friends.

But Mr. Banner gave Edward no verbal response to another outburst but he rather went over to his desk picked up his books and placed them in his brand spakin' new seat next to Isabella. Therefore forcing Edward to follow him to his new seat and sit there.

"Now, where was I?" questioned Mr. Banner as he moved to take his place in front of his desk so that he may lean against it.

"You just got done giving us a warring to be nice today." Mumbled Isabella, from underneath her arm at which she was resting her head on top of.

"Right." Said Mr. Banner kind of shocked that Isabella knew what was going on in class due to her lack of being awake. "Right well this morning I got to have a lovely meeting with the teachers' board." He said as he started to move around the classroom as if analyzing everything around him. "The teachers' board that is not very happy at the moment. Can anyone tell me why that is?" Mr. Banner questioned.

"Because of your terrible teaching skills," mumbled Edward although Mr. Banner could still hear him.

"Mr. Cullen speak again and you and I will have a date after school. Now the reason was because we have over ten pregnant students here at school and because of this the school was faced to find a solution to this problem." He spoke with irritation as if he felt that the school was in no way responsible for the lack of responsibility for this 'issue.'

"So, your next assignment is not made up by me but rather than, the school, to help slow down or stop the progression of teenage parenthood." Mr. Banner said as he slowly gathered all of the journals on his desk and handed them to his teacher assistant, Angela, to pass out and as the journals were being passed out he spoke the reason for them.

"These journals you are getting are your next assignment." And before he was even able to give a more explained explanation Isabella once again spoke up, however, now she was on full alert sitting up in her chair.

"How is a journal going to help girls from getting knocked up? You expect them to shove it up their pants and use it as a blocking device?" Isabella questioned with her left eyebrow raised as her classmates laughed at her questions.

"No Isabella. The journal is going to be used for you to write about your partner in," And as the word partner fell from his lips the class automatically started to get paired up using hand motions, but Mr. Banner chose to ignore it. "Now the school feels that a teen pregnancy happens because the two people having intercourse do not know each other well enough therefore instead of talking to get to know one another they just jump into the sexual side of the relationship. So, for the next two weeks you will be getting to know your partner by spending every, awake and sleeping, moment with them. Now before you say your parents will not agree to this to try and get out of doing this project the school already notified them and every one of them agreed to it." Mr. Banner said as he made his way over to his desk picking up an extra journal to show as an example.

"Now, this journal has enough room for fourteen journal entries and I expect fourteen journal entries." He said as he flipped through the journal in his hand showing it as an example. "So moving onto partners, since you all should get to know new people and I have made the seating chart to were you do not sit next to your friends" he paused as if to give a 'dramatic affect' "Well, turn to the person next to you and say hello to who you are sitting with." Mr. Banner said as he went and sat behind his desk thinking he was done with his speech and his students could get to know there partners before the bell rang.

"Wait a second!" Exclaimed Mike Newton.

"What's the problem Mike." Mr. Banner asked as he began to log into the computer which sat at his desk so that he could take attendance forgetting that he did not do so before he began his wonderful speech.

"I sit next to Ben." Mike said to Mr. Banner who only looked up at Mike and Ben who did indeed sit next to one another.

"And…" Mr. Banner trailed off not knowing what the problem was.

"I thought this was supposed to be like a boyfriend and girlfriend thing?" Mike questioned still not understanding why Mr. Banner needed more explaining towards his outburst at have a male partner.

"Oh, yeah." Mumbled Mr. Banner seeming not at all upset over the two boys being paired together. "I guess you're in a same sex relationship now Mike." Mr. Banner said just as the school bell rang letting the students know to move onto their next class.

However, instead of all the students running towards the door like normal, they all looked at their teacher with shock at what he just said.

"Mr. Banner you can't make me gay!" Mike said as his face began to redden from anger.

"Well, I just did." Mr. Banner said standing and moving towards the classroom door to leave because in all honesty this class was over and he had free period next hour which meant he didn't need to be there anymore. So he opened the door and walked into the students that were all gathered into the hallway, but before the classroom door shut completely he yelled a reminder to his students "do not forget your journals, today is the first day of the project seeing as it is Monday."

And at that last statement the grade 12 English teacher was gone leaving his students still shocked with what just happened and thinking about the project they had just been given.

But the two students that had the most interesting thoughts were Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan.

Edward Cullen was thinking that he wished he would have kept his mouth shut because in his seat he was in before Mr. Banner moved him due to his outburst was next to Tanya who he defiantly could have gotten some from.

However Bella's thought was far from Edward Cullen's thought, because she was not worried about who her partner was but rather how she was going to keep the biggest secret of her life from this person that was now given the job to find out everything about her and she knew if he found out about her secret well to say it in simple terms it would all be over.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Give me a review please.

***Question: What is a school project that you HATED to have to do?***


	2. Not Getting Out of This

Dear Readers:

Same chapter just fixed grammar error(s).

* * *

><p>The school day of 'Forks High' was finally over as the final bell of the day rang releasing the students. The small gravel parking lot filled fast with students all of which held the same leather bound diary that Mr. Banner had given to his grade 12English class early that morning.<p>

Also, every student seemed to be walking with their "special" partner for the project, all except for Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. The reason being was because, well to say in simple terms, they were both otherwise preoccupied.

Edward Cullen, the hunk of the school was busy pinning the lovely plastic Tanya Denial up against a set of filthy lockers. His lips attached to her sticky glossed ones and his hands disappeared somewhere under the five-inch hot pink skirt, made of the best material Forks had to offer, cotton.

Tanya Denial was the most popular girl in 'Forks High' at least for the boys. Her 5"6' height was almost all due to her overly tanned legs at which she always had on full display with her signature hot pink skirts. Her chest was at least a size D thanks to her plastic surgeon step-daddy, Aro Denial. Tanya's face was blemish free, but was caked with make-up that was three shades to dark for her complexion and last but not least her hair was a perfect platinum blond with absolutely perfectly fried ends. To say the most of Ms. Denial she was a gem.

"It so should be a crime to make you have to be Isabella's partner for this project." Tanya said in her overly breath full voice once Edward removed his lips from hers. "I mean why should Mr. B be so cruel making you have to stay at her house. It is mostly likely full of cheap scum items."

"I know, it's terrible," Edward replied with his voice that was like a god even though he was not.

"You should see about switching partners." She spoke into his ear just before taking a nip at his earlobe.

"Well, see." Was all Edward offered up before diving back into her smeared lip glossed lips.

Meanwhile, Isabella Swan was in the oh so cruel Mr. Banner's office speaking about the wonderful project she was just given earlier that morning.

"Mr. Banner, you know that I cannot do this project. It would give away everything that I have tried so hard to keep silent for the past five years."

Isabella had been standing across her teacher's desk ever since she was released from her last class of the day. She was trying desperately to get Mr. Banner to write her off for the project so that she would not have to do it.

"I understand that but you have to do this project." Mr. Banner said with a huff "besides I talked with your father personally and he thinks it might be good for you to open up to someone."

Isabella paused in her argument with Mr. Banner when he mentioned that her father thought this assignment would be good for her. She knew that her father wanted her to speak to someone about what she had been going threw for the past five years. However, it was just so very hard for her to do that. She would much rather just deal with it on her on.

"Look, the project is only going to be for two weeks. I am sure that Mr. Cullen will not find out." Mr. Banner said.

"But what if he does?" Isabella questioned knowing that she was going to have to do this project.

"Then he finds out." Mr. Banner said with a shrug. "It won't be the worst thing that has ever happened to you."

Isabella just looked at him with that last comment knowing that it was true.

"Okay." She said finally after figuring that it was useless trying to get out of this project. The best she could do now was just hope that Edward Cullen was as dumb as he seemed.

"Now, go find your partner and get started." Mr. Banner said getting up and all but pushing her out the door.

`~*~`BEBEBE`~*~`

Isabella found Edward just outside Mr. Banner's door with Tanya. The two were hand and hand together looking all turned inside out with devilish smiles laced on their faces.

"Already tried Cullen," Isabella said in greeting.

"Tried what Swan?" Edward said getting mad that a freak like Isabella was speaking to him so rudely.

"Tried to get out of the project, Mr. Banner said that we had to work together."

Edward just stared at her, wondering why Isabella was trying to get out of being his partner. Because truth is he knew he was the king of the school, so why wouldn't she want to be his partner?

"Well, then I guess we should decide on whose house is first then?" Isabella questioned feeling strange that Edward was just looking at her, doing absolutely nothing.

"We'll go to my house the first week." Edward spoke just as Tanya let out a small scream and slapped Edward on the side of his arm.

"What the hell Edward!"

"What Tanya! I am not falling senior year just because of this freak. I'm just going to get it over with." Edward told Tanya as he turned to see Isabella staring at him in disbelief for he had just called her a freak as if it was the most natural thing in the whole world.

"Well, then. I'll just go get a bag together and meet you there." Isabella said before she turned and started to walk out the door.

"Don't you need directions to get to my house?" Edward questioned as Isabella continued to walk down the hallway towards the door.

'"Nope this is Forks." Was Isabella's reply as she reached the door and began her walk home.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Please Review.

***Question: Have you ever tried to keep a secret and if so were you successful?***


	3. Dad!

Dear Readers:

I do want to put out a warning that this story will deal with an illness that affects millions of people every day. With that said this story does have a happily ever after for Edward and Bella.

Same chapter just fixed the error(s).

* * *

><p>The walk home for Isabella was always a short but thoughtful walk. For this was the only time she really had to think to herself. However today as she walked home she couldn't think, no instead she worried on how she would live a whole week with Edward Cullen.<p>

I mean, how could one person keep such a big secret as hers? Truth is one can't. So as Isabella walked to her house, now within viewing she decided that she would work her hardest at keeping her secret and if it just so happened to come out she would lie through her teeth until they forgot.

Once Isabella reached the door to her house she saw that the television was blasting football, which only meant that her father, Charlie was home. Charlie, whom apparently according to Mr. Banner very much approved of this horrid project.

She pulled her keys out of her bag and placed the blue key to her house in the lock and pushed the door open. She slammed the door closed behind her walking to the living room to have a, peaceful, talk with her father.

"Dad," Isabella screamed as she was coming into the living "Did you speak with Mr. Banner today about a school project? One that had to be approved by a parent before the student was allowed to do it?" She questioned as she came to a halt in front of her father.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Isabella." Charlie responded to his daughter as he brought his cool can full of beer up to his mouth. However, just before he was able to take a drink Isabella once again persisted upon getting the answer she wanted.

"So you didn't tell Mr. Banner that this project will be good for me?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Bells, I did okay," Charlie said finally giving into his daughters nagging. "Only because I think some good could come out of it. I mean that Cullen boy is a nice kid and I'm sure he would be great to talk to."

"Charlie really, shoving me off on a boy to talk about my personal problems? That's just fantastic! I'll just start packing my bags and then get ready to spill my guts out to the 'nice' Cullen boy." She said as she slowly made her way up the stairs, all the while banging her feet just right on the stairs to make them squeak.

"Oh, Bells don't be a drama queen, let me know when you're done and I'll drive you over."

"Whatever" was the response Isabella gave to her father as she reached her bedroom door and began to pack for a whole week at the Cullen's.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Please review.

***Question: Have you ever gotten mad at your parent(s) for making you do something that you didn't want to do?***


	4. Edward's Room

Dear Readers:

Same chapter just fixed the error(s).

* * *

><p>"Hello Bella, how have you been sweetie?" Esme Cullen, Edward's mother stood in front of Isabella with a sparkling smile on.<p>

Isabella was not a stranger to Esme for her husband, Carlisle had treated Bella numerous amount of times due to her health condition.

"I'm great Esme, how are you?" Isabella said she returned to hug and walked into the Cullen home with her belongings in tow.

"Oh, dear I'm fantastic as always! Now here let me take your bags and show you up to Edward's room." Esme quickly took the bags for her before she had the time to protest knowing that she would. "Well, now let me be honest with you Bella when I first heard that Edward would have to be doing a two week project with a female from school I was quiet concerned but when he came home and said it was you I was just so happy!"

Isabella just nodded her head as she laughed inside at how much and how fast Esme could speak at one time.

Esme was and is a very big part of Isabella's life. She helped her through her illness and continued to as she is working on treatment and is in remission right now. Esme for all intents and purposes was her mother, because well, Isabella's birth mother couldn't be here with her.

"Now sweetie this is Edward's bedroom. I apologize in advanced for the mess. I tried to clean before you came over but, well you know how boys are." Esme said as she opened the door as she shook her head.

However the sight that Isabella saw behind the door was nothing near messy. It was clean and organized! Books lined every wall from top to bottom. Music records sat neatly on a side table next to a recorder. The bed was made and there where absolutely no cloths on the floor. And as her eyes wondered over to the desk Edward sat there doing his, homework?

"Edward, Isabella is here." Esme said sweetly to him as he began to turn in his chair.

"Okay, thanks for showing her the way mom." Edward said to his mother with one of his dazzling smiles.

"Alright, I'll let the two of you settle in." and with that Esme left shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door clicked shut and you could no longer hear Esme's steps Edward whirled back around in his chair and started to do his homework once again.

Isabella just stood there, still by the bedroom door not knowing what to do, but she knew that she sure as hell was not going to just stand there. Her feet were tired and that awful pain in her side was starting to pick up.

So she made her way over to Edward's bed and slowly sat down on the corner of it.

Still Edward made know sound or move towards her. So she sat and observed him and when that still didn't get his attention she laid down on the bed thinking that eventually he would have to acknowledge her.

Too bad though that Edward didn't, instead he continued to do his homework and Isabella fell into a silent slumber.

As Edward continued doing his homework he started to hear a light sound in the background. He thought it was just Isabella trying to get him to notice her. Nevertheless, that was not going to happen! He was going to show this freak that they could be partners for this project without actually having to get along.

So with that being his final thought he got back to his homework.

But as the sound grew loader he began to get agitated and figured one good scream at her to tell her to 'shut the hell up' wouldn't count as talking to the freak.

So, Edward swirled around in his chair and took a deep breathe, however, as he was getting ready to release his harsh words he noticed that Isabella was sleeping not making annoying sounds to get under his skin.

He also noticed that she was curled up on her side which exposed her left side due to her shirt ridding up. Edward looked at the pale skin that was hidden behind her blue shirt but as he got up from his chair and walked closer to Isabella he saw that there was a dark scare line cutting straight down her body. It instantly made him frown and wonder were in the world it came from.

It's not like a scare like that just magically appears out of nowhere. So without even thinking he reached his hand out to pull Isabella's shirt up just a tad more to see just how far up it would go but just before he could his bedroom door opened causing him to turn quickly to look at the person to interrupt him.

At the door was his mother, Esme.

"Oh, dear. Did she fall asleep?" she asked her son as she saw him move to stand in front of Isabella, almost like he was trying to, protect her?

"Yeah, why did you need something?"

"Nothing just that its dinner time, will you mind waking her up sweetie?" His mother questioned him; however, before he even got his response out she was out the door and making her way down the stairs.

With his mother now gone Edward turned his attention back on Isabella and looked again at that damn scare. But just as his hand was reaching out, once again without his permission he remembered that this was Isabella, the freak, the girl that he wasn't and didn't want to talk to.

So he reached out his hand again, with his permission this time and shoved her roughly right over her damn scare that he could care less about.

Isabella instantly jumped up out of the bed, completely falling onto the ground and howling out in pain. She knew instantly that someone had touched 'the scare' but she was too busy holding back tears to check who it was.

Although, when she did get herself together Isabella looked up into the eyes of Mr. Edward Cullen himself.

"What the hell was that freak?" Edward questioned her whenever he realized that she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. He knew that he had shoved her but not nearly enough to cause her to fling her body off the bed and start crying in pain.

"You pushed me off the bed asshole!" Isabella said as she pulled herself into a standing position, wincing when she came to the part that she had to put her side in a straight position.

"I didn't push you I barely even tapped you, bitch!" Edward yelled at her even though he knew it was more than just a tap, he pushed her.

"You are such a jerk! You didn't even need to touch me!" Was her response as she began to walk towards the door to leave his room. She needed to be anywhere but near Edward Cullen.

"I was trying to tell you that dinner is ready. It's not my fault you fell asleep." Edward began to approach Isabella again to grab her arm and make her stay to see this conversation out. And it wasn't because he wanted to talk to her no; it was because no one walks away from him.

But just as Edwards hand was about to reach Isabella's arm she swung around making him step back.

She had a fierce look on her face as she said "I know we have to do this project but you do not have to touch me and in fact don't even talk to me!"

With that said she waked faster to the door stepping out of his room before Edward could make another swipe at her.

However, Edward wanted the last word "If you weren't such a reject then I wouldn't need to!"

And that comment was screamed loud enough for Isabella to hear as she made her way down the stairs.

She stopped though after hearing him call her a reject because that, that touched her deeper than he knew. Because there was a lot of things that rejecter her

Her body rejected the testing due to it being too harsh. Her body rejected the treatments because she is allergic to them. Her body rejected the other options of a new liver. And her body is constantly being rejected by itself.

All because Isabella has the loving illness of cancer.

And even though Edward didn't know that his word, reject, hit Isabella so hard, he would realize that he had just broken some more of the so called 'freak.'

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Please review.

***Question: Have you or anyone you know/known dealt or is dealing with cancer?***


	5. Monday, Day One

Dear Readers:

Same chapter just fixed error(s)

* * *

><p>Edward was sitting next to his mother at the dinner table waiting patiently for his father and Isabella.<p>

Carlisle had seen Isabella walking down the stairs with a small limp to her step and he all but threw her into his office.

Edward still couldn't understand why his father would react in such a way. Just because he was a doctor doesn't mean that everyone around him is dying. And as far as Isabella went with her slight limp, he was pretty sure she was faking it. In fact he would bet his life that Isabella was in his father's office right now telling him that Edward had beaten her.

Edward just shook his head as he tried to get his thoughts to leave him. That's also another reason why he doesn't like the freak; she makes him think too much.

`~*~`BEBEBE`~*~`

"Dr. Cullen really I'm fine," Isabella said to the too kind doctor as he once again looked over the scare that was on her side. There was now a faint bruise however accompanying the lovely scare.

"Isabella, I just want to know how the bruise got there. Are you starting to feel your old symptoms come back?"

"No Dr. Cullen, I just fell asleep in Edward's bed and when he woke me I got scared and fell straight to the floor. You know I bruise easily." She said as she pulled herself away from Carlisle and made her way to the door.

"Bella, first off call me Carlisle, you know this" he said with a slight smile. "Second let me know if things change if not I'll see you Wednesday for your testing."

Isabella gave him a slight nod and the two of them made their way into the dining room.

Esme had already set out the food while they were in the office.

So, Carlisle took a seat next to his wife at the head of the table which left Isabella with the wonderful choice of sitting next to Edward.

Once the two were finally seated in front of the table Esme began to pass the plates.

There where green beans, mash potatoes, pork, and a green salad.

Everyone at the table loaded up there plates with all of the delicious foods, well everyone except for Bella.

She only placed the green beans and green salad onto her plate. The reason being is because that's all she could have due to her 'special diet.'

Edward of course noticed this instantly and felt the need to bring it to everyone's attention. Needless to say Carlisle and Esme already new of Isabella's diet.

"What are you trying to starve yourself?" Edward questioned her which caused his mother to gasp at his rude attitude.

"Edward! What Isabella wants to eat is up to her!" Esme scolded her son making him drop the topic.

Isabella just continued looking at her plate. She wished that she could really eat the rest of the food Esme had made but she knew it would make her sick. So she just stuck with the basics.

"So this class project has you staying with us for a week Bella?" Carlisle asked her when the dinner table went into an awkward silence.

"Yes. Then we will be moving to my house." Isabella answered as she put a mouthful of green beans into her mouth.

"Well, I think it's just lovely that you two are partners. Heavens knows what kind of other girls there are out there." Esme said.

"Thanks." Bella replied not really knowing how to take the complement.

"Actually I can think of someone I would have much rather have had as a partner. " Edward said as he looked straight at Isabella trying to make eye contact but she was still just looking at her plate. "Tanya Denial would have been an excellent partner."

"Edward! That is enough! Why must you be so rude to Bella?" His mother questioned him

"Because she's a freak!" Edward yelled as he pushed back his chair and made his way to his room upstairs

"Carlisle you need to say something to that boy of yours!"

Carlisle just looked at his wife while thinking if only it was that easy. It seemed now of days he didn't even know who his son was anymore."

"Don't worry about it Esme," Isabella said as she began to get up from the table. "We just don't get along; it's not a big deal. I'll just go upstairs and see if we can meet some type of compromise." With that said she smiled at the two of them and made her way up to Edward's room, hoping that they wouldn't realize that she didn't eat any of her food.

As Bella walked up the stairs to go to Edwards room she heard banging around which made her question what was going on in the bedroom.

So she pulled open the door without knocking only to see Edward trying to rearrange his room.

He now had his bed pushed all the way in the corner, his side table moved to the left side of the room, all his records had been hidden away from sight as well as all the rest of his personal belongings.

"What are you doing?" Isabella questioned him when she was done taking in the room.

Her question caused him to stop what he was doing and look at the freak that was signal handedly ruining his life!

"I'm taking my stuff to my side of the room! I don't want you getting your disease on it."

"Oh, yeah Edward and what disease would that be?" Isabella questioned him as she began to walk on what she assumed to be her side of the room, which by the way only had a rug.

"Your freakiness!" Edward all but screamed at her as he began to make his way in front of his bed.

"Well, I'm sorry if you catch my 'freakiness' Edward but I really do think we should try and get along." Isabella said trying to bring her anger back to her. She didn't want another argument like the one they had before dinner.

"No, Isabella I don't have to get along with you, all I have to do is let you stay in my room for one week while I write a whole bunch of shit about you in a dang journal."

"Okay. If that's the way you want it." Isabella said shrugging her shoulders. If Edward just wanted to make up a whole bunch of crap about her for his journal she was fine with that. It was much better than him trying to actually figure her out and maybe finding out her secret.

"Yeah that is the way I want it." Edward said as he sat down on his bed pulling out the leather bound journal that he had stuck under the bed.

"You're positive that you don't want to at least know the basics about me?" Isabella questioned as she looked at his journal he had pulled out.

She didn't really want to tell him anything but was hoping the reverse phycology would work on him.

"Pretty positive freak," he said as he broke the binding on the journal Mr. Banner had given him that day and began to write.

Isabella just shook her head and looked around she spotted her bags thrown in the corner of 'her' side of the room.

She walked over to her bag and pulled out her own journal with a pen and sat down on the floor.

"What are you going to write about me?" Edward questioned suddenly realizing that what she writes could get out around school.

"Nothing of importance," Isabella said as she began to write.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower. Stay on your side of the room." With that said the amazingly nice Edward Cullen left the room.

Isabella just looked back to her journal and began to write the first thing that came to her mind.

_Dear Journal: _

_Hello, I'm Isabella Swan and my partner is Edward Cullen. To tell you the truth though journal I didn't want Edward as my partner; I didn't want a partner at all. However, due to this being a must have assignment grade I am stuck with Edward Cullen for the next two weeks. So, here I go trying to 'get to know' Edward. _

_Edward is well an Edward. He is kind to everyone at school, has lots of friends, has a girlfriend named Tanya, at least I think they are going out. They should be with how much time he spends in her pants. Oh, wait I promised I would be nice, disregard that last sentence journal. _

_Anyways, Edward's family is extremely nice although I have known them since I was little. Dr. Cullen is the doctor for my treatments and Esme is my second mom. I'm not sure if Edward knows that but for some reason I kind of don't want him to, it would just be something that he could use against me. _

_Going on though Edward's room is amazing! At least it was until he moved everything to one side and now we each have our own sides. Which I guess is nice? Oh, and hey! He left me a rug on my side of the room. How nice right? _

_Well, journal it seems like I didn't learn that much about Edward today but I'm over exhausted and I need to take my millions of pills before he gets back from his shower. I really am trying to keep my secret kept at bay. _

_Until next time journal! _

_-Isabella Swan_

After Isabella is done writing she gets up and puts her journal in her bag. She pulls off her school cloths and puts them in her duffel bag. Isabella puts on her sleep cloths which are a tank top and shorts.

She then pulls out her blanket that she brought from home and looks around the room.

Edward's bed is on his side of the room so she knows that, that is not a sleeping option. She looks at the rug and thinks that it is most likely the best bet.

Isabella pulls the rug to where it is in the corner of the room and places her blanket next to the rug, before she can lay down though she takes out her case of pills and the water bottle in her backpack that she always keeps there.

Isabella takes out the pills that are labeled Monday and quickly takes them.

When the pills are done and she knows that they will stay down she cleans up her belongings and places them into the corner of the room next to the rug.

Isabella lies down on the rug and brings the blanket over her, within seconds she is fast asleep.

`~*~`BEBEBE`~*~`

Edward was in the shower trying to get the hot steam of the shower to relax him, however it wasn't working.

All he could think of was the dumb freak that was in his room, hoping that she wasn't touching his stuff.

However, knowing that she was most likely snooping through his belongings he got out of the shower and began to put on some cloths.

He didn't need Isabella eye fucking him in a towel.

When he was completely dressed and ready to climb into bed he walked into his room expecting to find an Isabella looking through his things.

The sight he saw though was not that at all and if anything it shocked him.

Isabella was on 'her' side of the room laying on a rug with a blanket thrown over her.

She was curled into her side, again, and was biting on her lip as if in pain; pain to what he had no clue.

Edward walked closer to the girl and bent down to look at her.

At that moment he didn't understand why everyone called her a freak. Yeah, he knew that she kept to herself but is that really the only reason why he and everyone else called her a freak. The reason being is because right now she looked like nothing but an angel.

An angel sleeping on his bedroom floor, all because he had pushed his bed onto his side of the room.

With a heavy sign Edward picked Isabella up gently, being careful not to touch her scare that he saw was bruising and placed her on the bed. He walked back over to the corner and placed the blanket over a sleeping Isabella.

It was then that Edward realized that he had done a complete 360 turn on his feelings about this girl.

He realized that he did care whether he wanted to or not.

Edward still didn't want everyone at school knowing this though, so this would be the only nice thing he would do and that is to allow her to sleep in his bed for the one week she is here.

So with that thought he crawled over Isabella to lie down on the other side of the bed.

Edward soon fell asleep with thoughts of the girl next to him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Please review.

***Question: When was the last time you did something nice for someone without them knowing?***


End file.
